


Five Years

by zoenicole89



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Knifeplay, M/M, Pre-Series, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoenicole89/pseuds/zoenicole89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After five years apart, the Gecko brothers are finally reunited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Years

Richie’s new knife has a handle carved with a symbol that Seth doesn’t recognize, but that looks almost like an eye. Its blue steel blade shines sharp and clear in the hazy light of the evening. Richie’s skin is bare and pale, and the light hitting his face has shaped it into something almost devilish, something evil.

_Five years._

The tequila they’ve been drinking has made Seth’s skin a bit insensitive, as always, and when Richie traces the knife’s sharp edge against his collarbone he can hardly even feel it. Seth still sucks in a breath at the sensation, and Richie shoots him a wolfish smile, but then those wolfish lips are on his neck sucking hard, and Seth is groaning louder because the blood welling out of the wound in his chest is stinging now and Richie’s _biting_ now, teasing a bruise out of the sensitive skin of Seth’s neck.

_Five years._

“What are you doing?” Seth asks breathlessly, digging his nails into Richie’s back, sliding his fingers along the groove between his shoulder blades, dragging his fingers down his spine vertebrae by vertebrae before reaching Richie’s ass and palming it. Richie suddenly pulls away from Seth, looking down at his neck as if to admire his handiwork before turning to the side of the bed. Seth half sits up and looks at Richie in confusion. “Richie, what the fuck are you doing?” And dear god, his voice is almost whining, but it’s been five years and he wants Richie now.

“You want?” Richie asks, turning around to show him the half full bottle of tequila in his hand. He doesn’t wait for an answer and tilts the bottle up, taking a long sip and letting the amber liquid slide into his mouth and down his throat. He puts the bottle down and crawls over to Seth, dipping his head down to Seth’s chest, right above the thin slice still oozing blood slowly. He lets the tequila drip out of his mouth, and Seth _hisses_ when it hits the cut, hot and stinging. Richie grins and pushes Seth down on the bed again so that Seth is lying prone on his back with his legs spread open. Richie sits up on his haunches, looking over Seth’s naked body with such a quiet intensity that Seth’s cock gets even harder than it was before, standing up in the air obscenely. Richie slides himself up along Seth’s body until they’re faces are inches apart and Richie’s cock is sliding up against his own, hot and smooth as silk.

Richie’s lips meet Seth’s hard, and they’re not so much kissing as trying to devour one another, all teeth and tongue. Seth tries to move his arms up and around Richie’s back to pull him even closer but Richie slams his arms back down on the bed and pulls away from Seth’s mouth, giving him a warning look. “No,” he says, and there’s an icy edge in his voice that Seth doesn’t remember from before, but this is _Richie_ and Seth trusts him more than anything, so when Richie grabs one of their discarded ties from earlier and ties his hands together above his head Seth lets him.

Richie’s knife is in his hand again, Seth doesn’t know when that happened, and he’s dragging the edge of the blade down the center of his chest between his nipples now, it stings and turns him on like nothing else ever has. He knows that if anyone else was doing this he’d be terrified but it’s Richie and Richie would never do anything to hurt him. The knife’s icy edge is pulled off his skin again and Richie’s head dips down again, licking a long hot trail of pure pleasure over the path of blood across his abdomen. Seth thinks that there is no one else like Richie, no one else who knows how to manipulate Seth into that small space where pain and pleasure become one. _Five years,_ Seth is thinking, when he feels a warm hand close around his erection and he stops thinking at all.

Seth lets out a whimper and jerks his hips up into Richie, who smiles mockingly down at Seth. “I guess you missed me,” he breathes out.

“Shut up,” Seth says breathily. Richie’s lips are stained dark crimson with Seth’s blood, giving him an almost animal look. Richie’s gaze lowers from Seth’s face down to Seth’s erect flesh, his hand moving up and down rhythmically. Seth is almost there and he’d be embarrassed about how quickly he’s ready if it was anyone else, but there’s no embarrassment with his little brother, just pain and pleasure mixing together into the best feeling in the world. “Richie—“ he chokes out, to warn his brother that he’s close. Richie doesn’t let up, just lowers his head and takes Seth’s cock in his mouth, humming lowly around it, and that’s what does it, that’s what makes Seth jerk his hips up into his brother’s mouth, spilling his cum all over Richie’s tongue. Richie swallows it like a man dying of thirst, sucking Seth’s softening dick to get all of it out.

  
_Five years._

Richie lets Seth’s cock out of his mouth with an obscene pop, and, glancing down, Seth can see a little bit of cum drip over Richie’s lip and fall onto the bed, and he swears he starts to get hard again just from that. Richie almost slithers back up Seth’s body, dragging his hard cock against Seth’s body. Seth thinks that Richie’s going to lean in for another kiss, but instead he takes two fingers and shoves them into Seth’s mouth, nearly taking his breath away, and Seth doesn’t have any choice but to obey the implicit order. His tongue curls around his brother’s fingers, letting the taste of liquor, blood, and steel seep into his taste buds. Richie’s eyes flutter shut and he lets out a low groan as he fucks his older brother’s mouth with his fingers.

_Five years was too long for either of them to go without this._

Something seems to click within Richie, because just as suddenly as he shoved his fingers into Seth’s mouth he takes them out again and flips a still boneless Seth over onto his stomach. Richie takes his fingers, still slick with Seth’s saliva, and eases them into Seth’s tight hole, earning a gasp from his older brother. His fingers curl down, slow and meticulous, gently caressing the bundle of nerves inside Seth. Seth clenches his fist and leans back into Richie’s hand.

“Oh fuck, fuck me Richie, I need it,” Seth whimpers.

Richie wraps his arm around Seth’s hips and shoves a third finger inside, thrusting his fingers even quicker, both of them hearing the wet, obscene sounds they’re making. Seth can feel himself getting hard again, thanks to both the fingers inside of him and the heavy weight of Richie’s hard cock against his thigh.

Suddenly Richie’s fingers are withdrawn from inside Seth, and he nearly cries at the loss of sensation, but Richie’s cock is soon in their place, Richie slowly, torturously, entering him from behind. Both brothers groan at the sensation. They’ve had years of practice with this, and, as Richie starts moving into Seth, it’s as if no time had passed at all since they had last been able to do this. They start out slowly, Richie smoothly moving his hips, his hands firm around Seth’s waist, but soon it’s too much for either of them to take, and Richie picks up the pace. He moves his hands up from Seth’s waist onto his shoulders, fingers digging in so deep Seth wouldn’t be surprised if he had bruises later.  Seth knows his brother is getting close, can hear it in his breathy moans and feel it in his uneven thrusts.

“Fuck, Richie, you’re so good,” slips out of Seth’s mouth, and that’s what drives Richie over the edge.

Richie pushes viciously once more and Seth can feel his cum shooting deep into his ass, and Seth lets out a sob of pleasure when he feels Richie’s mouth biting down hard on his shoulder. Both their bodies are trembling, and Seth isn’t sure whether he’s supporting Richie or Richie is supporting him. Their legs and ankles are still entangled, hips pushed together, skin slick with sweat in their wild embrace.

_Five years._

When Richie has stopped shaking from his orgasm he slowly releases Seth and they both collapse onto the bed, rolling onto their backs and curling around each other. Neither of them say anything. They’re sleepy, looking around as they try to remember what they did with the bottle of tequila. Seth idly wonders where the hell his brother got that knife, wonders what happened to him when he was out in the wilderness and Seth was in prison. But those worries are for another day, another hour, because now all he wants to do is rest his head on Richie’s shoulder, and revel in the sensation of pain and pleasure still lingering in his chest and ass, revel in the ache he loves so much and has gone for so long without.

_Five years._

Seth closes his eyes, letting his post-sex drowsiness overtake him. Tomorrow he can find out where the knife came from, find out what Richie had done with the five years Seth had been in prison. But for now, he falls asleep with the only truth that matters on his mind.

After five years, the Gecko Brothers are back.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first From Dusk Till Dawn fan fic and so of course I just immediately went for the kinky incest. This is my life. Please let me know what you thought, especially if you loved it! Also please let me know if you think I should add any tags to better inform readers!


End file.
